


dancing on the light, from star to star

by monet (carolinka)



Series: Like A Hurricane [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So I guess we’re pretending Ronaldo is young and this is his first world cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/monet
Summary: Watching his boyfriend crumble on the TV makes Leo want to crawl and sob, but what he will do is wait until Cris comes home and make sure he doesn't blame himself.





	dancing on the light, from star to star

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read the previous works, Leo is not a footballer. 
> 
> (I'm going out of lyrics to use out of this song.)

Russia is not that far away but it’s not an one hour ride either. This fact doesn’t make dealing with his guilt easier. He knew how much this world cup meant to Cris, to be able to represent his country in front of the whole world but there was a rather big part of Leo that wanted to stay in Madrid so he could continue with his internship that he worked so damn hard to get. It didn’t take much insisting on Cris’ part for Leo to promise he wouldn’t quit his job to support him in Russia.

The job is too good to be his but he wishes he quitted just so he could be with his boyfriend when everything went down.

He knows significant others can’t stay with their partners but he could’ve been there, he could’ve cheered for him from the stands, like he does in Madrid. He should’ve been there when the love of his life was crying in a bathroom in some random hotel. Watching his boyfriend crumble on the TV makes Leo want to crawl and sob, but what he will do is wait until Cris comes home and make sure he doesn't blame himself.

“I was just so useless,” Cris mutters, voice muffled by the back of his hand. He knows this because it’s not the first time Cris cried after a loss. But this one is so different, there were nights they lied down, facing each other, speaking quietly so they wouldn’t disturb their cat. Speaking about how nervous Cris is, how much he dreamed of it as he grew up.

“You weren’t. You did your best, and your best is better than anyone else’s but you can’t take over the world on your own,” he says, voice firm and soothing because it’s what he needs now and it is the truest thing he’s ever said. Apart from their I love yous.

“I just thought I’d have more influence than this.”

“You have so many more world cups in front of you. You’ll shine, brighter than Sirius, brighter than the fucking sun,” he says, trying to lighten the mood.

“What am I now, Regulus?” Cris asks chuckling quietly. Leo loves that they can joke about books now, he loves how much attention Cris puts into reading his favourite books, trying to know him better even after all these years of touching each others souls, hearts, bodies more intimately than they could ever imagined.

“Probably, you just need a few upgrades,” he teases.

“Regulus is hotter.”

“Whatever, I’m all okay with either of them. Or both of them. Separately or at the same time.”

“You’re so twisted,” Cris laughs heartily and Leo’s heart jumps happily at the sound. “I wish I could make others believe it.”

“For that they’d have to fuck me,” he giggles.

Cris huffs. “Over my dead body. I’ll tattoo my name over your ass if necessary.”

“We could,” Leo says, suddenly fond of the idea.

“You serious?” Cris says and he can basically hear him imagining. “Nah,” he says a moment later. “I like your ass like it is. But maybe I can write with a pen.”

They laugh together for a few moments but then it’s over, leaving a bittersweet taste of happiness that’s out of their reach for the moment.

“I’m so sorry I’m not there with you now,” Leo says, gulping, voice soft. “I’ve been so selfish.”

“No, no, no,” Cris protests immediately, “We’ve talked about this. My career is not more important than yours. We’re in this together, to help each other move forward, not to keep each other back.”

The silence falls between them and Leo knows he means it but he still wants to hold his boyfriend in his arms, so he could take some of his pain.

“I can’t wait to see you,” he says at last.

“I can’t wait to see Luna.”

Leo looks over at their cat, who is sprawled over Cris’ tshirt she made him find by screaming at him for hours at night. He had to find an unwashed cloth of Cris so she could sleep on it.

“She doesn’t miss you though,” he says, “She’s been crawling next to me at night.” Cris still doesn’t know about the tshirt thing. He’s a bit embarrassed that their cat is too obvious with her choices.

Cris snorts. “Right. Lie a bit better next time.”

“Fine. She didn’t let me sleep for days looking for you. She’s been hugging your tshirt for days now.”

Cris coos and Leo shakes his head fondly. “You have to kiss me first or you’ll have the litter box duty for two weeks.”

“That's fine, you'll do. I have to leave now. We’ll be there before midnight I guess.”

“Do you need me to pick you up?”

“No, I’ll get a taxi or something. But I’m craving for some homemade dinner,” he says dreamily.

“I’ll make you a feast.”

“I know and I love you,” he says softly. “Thank you for cheering me up.”

“Anything for you.”


End file.
